Electronic devices are increasingly used and relied for performing countless tasks in all areas of life. Many important electronic devices need continuous power to ensure constant and uninterrupted operation.
Often, the power necessary for the operation of electrical equipment is supplied by a primary power source, such as a utility company. However, power from the primary power source may occasionally be interrupted, such as during inclement weather. Additionally, in some instances, an electronic device may require more power than a primary power supplier may typically provide. In still other instances, electronic devices may be operated where no primary power source is available.
Secondary power sources, such as generators, may be used to satisfy the power needs of electronic devices where primary power is unavailable or insufficient. The secondary power sources may be designed to supply power to the electronic equipment during certain time periods, such as when the primary power source cannot supply the primary power, or when additional power is needed to supplement the power from a primary power source. As such, it may be desirable to operate the secondary power source at various times, to ensure that the secondary power source is operating properly and can provide secondary power when needed or desired.